<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>random things i wrote by Kimiqu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073076">random things i wrote</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiqu/pseuds/Kimiqu'>Kimiqu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon), Animaniacs, Cookie Run (Video Game), Cookie Run Kingdom (Video Game), Gravity Falls, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Dot's Poetry Corner, Multi, OC, i have a whole fucking universe that all my fanfics take place in btw, i write oneshots to get ships out of my brain, jelly walkers terrify me, kingdom spoilers beware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiqu/pseuds/Kimiqu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just a buncha oneshots/songfics/drabbles/au story things.<br/>if you have any ideas then go ahead and tell me;;</p><p>i'm mostly just compiling some of my standalone stories into this and writing oneshots out of boredom<br/>title was changed because the cr server got mad at me for posting a chapter in here and the title showed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Cookie/Devil Cookie (Cookie Run), Croissant Cookie/Roguefort Cookie (Cookie Run), DJ Cookie/Lemon Cookie (Cookie Run), DJ Cookie/Popping Candy Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. fandom list/request here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>so i should probably add this page so here ya go<br/><br/>a lotta these might contain my ocs and will contain my lanfill's worth of headcanons so yeah<br/><br/>anyways:<br/>i wont do nsfw stuff, please dont ask me to<br/>yes gore is fine ask me about that<br/><br/>fandom list:<br/>cookie run<br/>star vs the forces of evil<br/>amphibia<br/>the owl house<br/>gravity falls<br/>101 dalmatian street<br/>pokemon<br/>animaniacs<br/>most disney stuff<br/>epithet erased<br/>kirby<br/>kid icarus<br/>avatar: the last airbender/the legend of korra<br/>wings of fire<br/>flight rising<br/><br/>tbh i dont remember all of them so you can just ask<br/>anyways enjoy my 1 braincell bullshit</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. jelly walker (cookie run)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's okay to get hurt sometimes. Pain is a natural thing. It happens to everyone and everything at some point in time. It's a part of life.</p>
<p>But this pain Angel Cookie was in.... it didn't feel natural in any way at all. It just felt... weird. It coursed through her nerves, nearly paralyzing her from head to toe. One moment she was coughing up glittering gold blood, the substance staining her robes and the ground below her and dribbling from the corners of her mouth, the next she was struggling to even move, stuck where she now lay on the still bloodstained ground. She despised it, resented it, just wished it would end. She just wished she could not be in this agony.</p>
<p>Angel could have just ended her life right there and then, quickly, to put a stop to this suffering that was inevitably going to drive her insane. But she didn't. She couldn't do anything. She was stuck here, on the ground, her blood soaking into the soil. She couldn't grab her wand and stab it through her chest or through her throat, maybe even both. Worst of all, she was alone. Nobody was around to help. Nobody was there to tell her <em>"Everything will be okay." </em>Nobody was there to tell her <em>"You'll be alright. Just hang on. You'll get better."</em> Not even Hero. Not even Devil. It was just Angel.</p>
<p>As these thoughts flooded her mind, she felt a pain in the back of her head that was sharper and more sudden than the rest spread through her body. She also felt herself begin to choke on... something. Was it clotted up blood? Was it something else? She couldn't see anything- her vision was blurred by this headache and the tears slowly forming in her eyes because of it.</p>
<p>Angel went into a coughing fit, a sticky, purplish-pinkish jelly spilling out of her mouth instead of golden blood like before. It coated the ground and her outfit, some of it soaking into her dough and causing her even more pain. It turned her light tannish dough to a sickly grey-purple color as it did, and Angel could feel more of the sludge spilling from a gash that was on the back of her head, sticking to her golden yellow hair, tangling it, turning it the same bright purple color. The same happened to one of her wings when the jelly dripped down onto it, soaking into her feathers. The other had become the same color as her corrupted dough, but it was..... melting away. Some of the feathers and dough fell off to reveal bone, some blood coating the area. It hurt. It hurt like everything else.</p>
<p>Now, where had her head gash come from? It was from a little over a day ago, when Angel Cookie, Hero Cookie, and Devil Cookie had set out to inspect the crash site of a purple meteor that had struck the land a week prior. While they were at the crater, Angel had tripped and fallen down into the crater, hitting her head hard on said meteor. It was covered in a jelly similar to the type Angel had been coughing up, and some had gotten into the wound that came from Angel essentially cracking her head open on the meteor.</p>
<p>Angel let out a choked sob upon seeing this, just one thought occupying her clouded mind</p>
<p>
  <em>S... Something's w-wrong.... I need.... I need H-Hero- He could fix this....</em>
</p>
<p>Angel made an attempt to stand, trembling. The pain that had paralyzed her had begun to subside, but considering what was happening to her, it couldn't mean anything good. She looked down and saw all of the blood and gore that had dried on the jelly-soaked dirt below her. It made her want to hurl, but the only thing that would have come out was more jelly and more blood.</p>
<p>She then limped a bit in a random direction, calling out to nobody, "aanyyoneeee..... thhhhhereeee.....?"</p>
<p>Her voice had become ghastly, warped, a mockery of what it once was. Hearing this corruption of her own speech chilled Angel to the bone, sent shivers down her spine. She weakly called out again, even though it was obvious nobody heard her.</p>
<p>"hhhhhh...... heeeeeelllp...... it..., hh.... hurtssss....."</p>
<p>Angel promptly collapsed afterwards, a sickening <em>crack</em> coming from her skeletal wing, it then going completely limp. She shuddered as she felt more of the jelly spill onto her body from the gash on her head, turning the rest of it the same grey-purple as the other similarly colored areas. She let out a <em>hisssss</em> from the pain, writhing on the ground</p>
<p>Nothing was going to be okay. She wasn't going to be alright. Everything was wrong.<br/><br/>But these thoughts couldn't make it into her twisted, blurred mind.</p>
<p>She already felt her grip on reality slip from her, and now sanity was fading. She could already feel <em>that.</em></p>
<p>Then everything went black.</p>
<p>She couldn't recall anything past that.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Hero Cookie and Devil Cookie, in short, absolutely DESPISED each other. They'd get in a fight over anything, or over nothing. The only person that could separate them was Angel. But she wasn't here now. <br/><br/>The two cookies were in a panic, searching everywhere they could possibly look for Angel, not even caring about their rivalry. At one point they reached a thicket near the open field the meteor crash site was, and shuddered at the sight. But what really spooked them was hearing a chilling voice calling out.<br/><br/>"<em>Hellllloooooooooo.......? Aanybodyy thereeeee......?"</em><em><br/><br/></em></p>
<p>It sounded so much like Angel's voice, but it.... didn't. Angel sounded soft, sweet, sometimes her voice even had a tinge of shyness. This corrupted, twisted facade that only mimicked her speech sounded warped, ill, just.... plain wrong. It sounded dead. Soulless.</p>
<p>Devil moved to inspect further, though slowly. Hero just stood nearly frozen in place, hesitantly following Devil after a moment or two.</p>
<p>The sight that came upon their eyes was.... Horrifying, to say the least. Exposed bones, splatters of gold blood, jelly oozing from every place it could get out, the source of that warped voice was a freak. But it looked so much like Angel. Its hunched, zombie-like stature somewhat copied the way she stood, it held its wings spread out like she did. It even had Angel's wand, something she almost never lost sight of, not even once.</p>
<p>Hero felt his heart race. What was this thing, and what had it done to his precious Angel? He couldn't even believe it <em>was</em> her, even though it was almost completely clear something had happened and turned her into this walking corpse. Its hollow yellow eyes pierced into his soul, and its crooked, fanged grin hinted at possible inner malice.<br/><br/>Devil just seemed dumbstruck. Yes, he was unsettled, Yes, he didn't like this at all. But he didn't love Angel like Hero did, and he had already seen plenty of weird and scary things in his lifetime, and this broken being was one among other things he had seen. And, yet another but, he couldn't <em>bear</em> to see Angel as this shell of herself.<br/><br/>The creature softly wheezed, <em>"He..... Her..... o...... D..... Devil.......", </em>looking up at the two. Hero choked back a sob at this. Devil stepped back, gripping his trident tightly in hase he had to attack it.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"An..... Angel...?? Wh... What happened?!"<br/><br/><em>"He..... Herooo... It...... hurtsssssss......."</em></p>
<p>The thought didn't even cross Hero's mind that Angel was suffering. But now it was clear. <br/><br/>"I'm s-so sorry, Angel..... I'm so so so sorry....."<br/><br/><em>"Noo....." </em>Angel denied Hero's apology. The one fragment of her sound mind left was a few thoughts:<br/><em>Hero wouldn't hurt her. Devil wouldn't hurt her. This was not their fault. This was hers.</em></p>
<p>She shifted a bit, some more gore splattering all over the ground below, jelly mixed in. She felt something pulling at her like strings. But she couldn't quite place it. She let out a twisted chuckle before stating something</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hea..... Heaven...... Heaven is c-calling meeee...."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dot's Poetry Corner: Reimagined (Animaniacs)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>"And now, Dot's Poetry Corner...."</em></strong><br/>
<br/>
It was late in the evening. In a coffee shop stood Dot, the youngest of the warner siblings, behind a microphone on a small stage. In front of her sat a small audience of a couple of people, each at their own tables.<br/>
<br/>
Dot cleared her throat, then began to speak.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Ahem.</em> Old Mother Twitchett"<br/>
<br/>
"Old Mother Twitchett had one eye,<br/>
and a long tail that she let fly.<br/>
Old Mother Twitchett wasn't really a mother, nor was she old, because she was a sewing needle."<br/>
<br/>
A gentle applause filled the room as Dot bowed to her audience. "Thank you"<br/>
<br/>
She then took a sip from a glass of water on a small stool next to her, and then went behind the curtains.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"This has been another visit to Dot's Poetry Corner."</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Something Swarming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luma I and her sisters find a strange portal, and Luma has a run-in with an odd being</p><p>(i have weird oc lore dont @ me)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jamba clutched her shiny notebook tight while running through the forest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know something’s going on in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rotomi and Vulpia, with Luma trailing close behind, followed their sister</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psshhh, right. Have another </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerd</span>
  </em>
  <span> dream?” Vulpia scoffed, “There probably isn’t a portal near here, and nothing’s gonna happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luma sighed, “Well, you won’t know unless you found proof her visions were fake. They probably aren’t. I had one once…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamba ignored them, searching for signs of interdimensional activity. Her ears pricked up and her pupils narrowed as she became more alert. Luma decided she’d do the same while Vulpia muttered things under her breath about how stupid this was. Rotomi was being her normal weird self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I sense one… North. Go North.” Luma suddenly blurted, walking quickly towards what seemed to be a starry lake, with portal-like sound coming from an area nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamba bolted towards it while Luma just flew. As they neared toward the portal, the gravitational pull on their bodies lessened. Jamba and Luma held onto the trees while Vulpia and Rotomi got stuck in them. From their location, they could see that the portal was a silvery-blue color mixed with a blackish-red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luma moved towards the portal, and as she neared it, she heard the sounds of mocking laughter, flames, and unstable matter colliding with more matter. She smelled nightmares, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luma…? What are you doing…?” Jamba asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go in. For science.” Luma replied. She moved closer towards the portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luma, are you sure that’s a smart idea? There could be dangerous things in there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care! I’ll tell you what I see when I get back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luma dove into the portal, the laughter grew louder and louder until she saw something- something staring at her. One glowing yellow eye. She froze up in shock. A yellow triangular body manifested around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Well hey there, Starite. What brings you here?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. don't. lose. (cookie run kingdom)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>heres some garbage based off of cr:k lore<br/>if you dont know wtf is going on watch the lore PLEASE its RAD<br/>also some context - i hc the heroes' gems are bound to their souls and if the gems are broken they go into a sort of comatose stasis where they're vulnerable and can't do anything at all until they're fixed, and die if they're completely destroyed. i have similar hcs for the legendary cookies as well but im rambling too much.<br/>glue cant fix the gems but strong magic can</p><p>anyways here</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pure Vanilla tried his best to save them. To save his friends, his <em>family,</em> even, his allies in battle. Every last ounce of his strength he had put into trying to fend off Dark Enchantress and her evil minions, and to counteract her dark magic, and trying to maintain a shield he put around the others as he ran to make a move and try to get a hit in. His friends had been weakened to the point of exhaustion, so he had to fight for them. But it had been no use...</p><p> </p><p>He thought his attempts would work. He thought he could keep them all safe on his own. He wasn't prepared for the huge magic aftershock that would knock him down to the ground and break down the entire castle, sending rubble and debris out and scattering other broken pieces on the floor, and bringing dust and burnt flour upwards, some of it sticking to the ground, or just floating in the air.</p><p>When he had met the same stunned fate as the other four, coughing as the ash and dust scraped his throat and clogged his lungs, Dark Enchantress had made her move.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"GAHAHAA!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Separating their Soul Jam from them, snatching the crystals that contained some of their fragile life force in one full swoop of magic, she began cackling loudly. The other cookies shuddered from fear or gasped in shock, looks of terror overtaking their expressions. Pure Vanilla felt physical chills run through his body when he saw his Soul Jam in Dark Enchantress' rotten old evil magic goddess lady hands. He could only assume how the others felt.</p><p>
  <strong><em>"MARVELOUS! Your Soul Jam is</em> MINE!"</strong>
</p><p>He expected her to try to corrupt them, and be forced to watch as darkness overtook the brightly colored crystals' surface, and in extension, the Five's souls. He expected Dark Enchantress to try to puppet them, pull their strings and use them against their own kingdoms, their people, to bring them to destruction at a point of no return. He knew that would be devastating, but he couldn't bear to think of it. They all had strong wills, and damn were Hollyberry and Golden Cheese stubborn women, they could fight the corruption. Dark Enchantress couldn't take them all down and steal their powers for herself, could she?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Such power... I have waited oh so long for this moment."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>"It is time to share my vision with the</em> <em>world!"</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>What on Earthbread is she trying to do-?</em>
</p><p>Red sparks crackled in the air around Dark Enchantress and the Soul Jam she held in her magic grasp, swirls of smoke rising on the ground below her. </p><p>Pure Vanilla let out a low growl and stumbled upwards, trying to maintain his last few bits of stamina.</p><p>He raised up his staff to cast a shield around his allies, them looking up in bewilderment upon seeing it, its light blue and lavender hues slowly swirling above them.</p><p>Then Pure Vanilla ran right at that wretched witch, letting out a battle cry as he cast a burst of magic at her, straining to contain it. </p><p>Dark Enchantress retaliated with an equally matched spell, gripping her own staff tightly, the bright yellow and pale white of Pure Vanilla's spell clashing with the dark red and jet black of hers.</p><p>More sparks flew, colliding and mixing. The magic slowly began to grow out of control, and their grips on their staffs grew weak. Pure Vanilla fell back as his staff clattered onto the floor, the magic's glow fading from it, attracted to the other spell. Dark Enchantress simply just dropped hers.</p><p>He expected her to simply run at him and attack him.</p><p>But that wasn't what she did.</p><p>In fact, it seemed like she didn't do anything.</p><p>He then heard someone call out to him in a panic.</p><p>
  <em>"P-Pure Vanilla- LOOK OUT-!"<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Before he could react or identify the voice, a blinding light began to fill the room and the entire place was rocked by a huge explosion. </p><p>Dark flour, rubble, and ash flew around the room while the magic shield around the other four shattered.</p><p>Dark Cacao simply fell back, guarding himself from any debris with his sword.</p><p>Hollyberry let out a loud yelp as pieces of rubble ran into her, denting up her shield.</p><p>White Lily braced herself for any impacts.</p><p>Golden Cheese let out a terrified scream, throwing her wings out in front of her face, whimpering as she felt debris hit them, injuring her.</p><p>Pure Vanilla was staring right at Dark Enchantress, beginning to lose composure. He had to fight back, but it hurt hearing his friends in pain... </p><p>Dark Enchantress flashed a smug grin at him, holding onto the Soul Jam.</p><p>Something seemed off...</p><p>...</p><p>There were cracks in the gemstones. The explosion had damaged them.</p><p>This couldn't end well at all.</p><p>Dark Enchantress' grin grew into a full-blown cackle.</p><p>"D-Dark Enchantress- <strong><em>NO</em></strong>-!" Pure Vanilla cried as he watched, helpless.</p><p>The gems shattered. Cracks grew across their surface, splitting them apart, the pieces scattering on the ground. The room went into a stunned silence, a ringing filling everyone's ears as the bright light from the previous explosion subsided.</p><p> </p><p>Pure Vanilla felt as if a piece of his soul had been ripped away and burnt to a crisp.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, a wave of exhaustion began to take over the Five. They collapsed on the ground, reality becoming a blur. In what seemed like an instant, they were down for the count (but not dead), and for DE? She simply vanished.</p><p> </p><p>A soft glow radiated from the broken Soul Jam crystals, slowly fading out and dimming until they were dark and lifeless.</p><p> </p><p>The kingdom's heroes had fallen, and an age of darkness had once again taken over Earthbread.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unnamed Sixth Chapter (cookie run)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hihi sorry for basically neglecting this hsdedgd;; ive been distracted by various things and have also been trying to work on halfbloods<br/>here, have a short angst drabble<br/>don't ask what's happening, it makes less sense with context</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wind Archer Cookie let out an anguished cry as his opponent's staff came crashing against his side, knocking him over and leaving him stunned on the ground. Jam leaked from multiple wounds sliced into his body, staining the ground below varying shades of red. He shook intensely as he tried to sit up and look the other cookie in the eye, his vision faltering and blurring due to the headache caused by his intense pain every so often. He spread his wings out to try to help himself balance as he attempted to stand back up, but that came with the threat of another rough impact from his attacker's staff.</p><p>He wheezed, collapsing down to the ground again. The other cookie let out a soft chuckle, smirking viciously.</p><p>"Wh... Why.." he rasped.</p><p>"Why <em>what?</em> You gotta spit it all out." they hissed, moving closer to the archer. They fiddled with their weapon, staring at their victim expectantly.</p><p>"Why are you d-doing this....? I've never done anything to you that wasn't justified..." Wind Archer tried to sit up again, but the other cookie pushed their foot down on his back, forcing him back onto the jam-stained ground. He let out a pained grunt, squirming a bit underneath the pressure. Tears were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, what do you think I've doing this for? You've seen well over enough to understand, or are you really as unintelligent as you look?" They snickered devilishly before crouching down to the other's eye level, taking their foot off of his back and instead cupping his little face in their hand to get him to look her directly in the eye. An audible whimper escaped from the archer.</p><p>"You're the only one standing in my way to taking away your accursed father's power for myself."</p><p>"But... The others...."</p><p>"...Were merely just pawns in this dangerous exchange." they finished Wind Archer's sentence, their smirk widening.</p><p>"You... You wouldn't, you.... Millennial Tree's your <em>brother...</em>" Wind Archer tried to squirm away from the enchantress, thrashing his wings around, whimpering loudly. "There's no reason for ANY of this! You have no clue what you're doing!" Wind Archer had gone from a few tears to full-blown crying, sobbing in-between words, his voice shaking</p><p>The other hissed, pinning the struggling archer onto the ground again, holding down his wings and his body. This didn't quiet him down, however.</p><p>"A-And what about my mother? She wouldn't have tried to do anything! There was no reason to kill her! You have no idea how much doing that ruined my li-"</p><p>Wind Archer was cut off and fell silent</p><p>"She isn't dead."</p><p>He took a moment to process what had just been said.</p><p>"Wh- What....?" His voice was quiet now, bewilderment flooding his mind.</p><p>They repeated themselves, eyes narrowing sharply.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Your mother. Isn't. Dead."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>